Perdidos, encontrados
by Piccola Fiamma
Summary: Nuevo Cap: Harry esta de nuevo en Hogwarts ¿Qué problema lo encontrará esta vez? George busca nueva oportunidad, ¿Selene cederá? 5ºlibro alternativo, donde por nada del mundo mataría a Sirius. Si les interesa: pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Misma, o mejor dicho, parecida a **La niña perdida** (es una reedición).

**Discleimer: **sé qeu los lectores sabran muy bien que personajes y que lugares no son mios y cuales salieron de mi cabezota.

**Advertencia: **Maíra Susana, o un intento de.

**Tiempo: **luego del cuarto libro, vendría a ser un alternativo al quinto.

Dedicado desde lo más profundo a mis sobrinas Lila y Cati (son y mi luz) y a todas las personas a las que creen en el Andén 9 3/4

* * *

Perdidos, encontrados

1.

La más insólita de las reuniones.

La cocina de número 12 de Grimmauld Place, fría, como de costumbre, se utilizaba para las reuniones cotidianas de la Orden del Fénix.

Pero esta vez no era una reunión como las demás, ya que contaba con la presencia de todos los miembros de la Orden incluyendo al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, además de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Fred y George, también estaban allí, algo inusual, ya que por ser menores no se les permitían asistir a las mismas.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto Dumbledore? —preguntó la señora Weasley con un tono de disgusto en la voz dado que ella era la primera en prohibir que sus hijos, Harry y Hermione frecuentaran las reuniones.

—Los he convocado a todos ustedes —explicó poniéndose de pie en la cabecera de la mesa larga que ocupaba gran parte del lugar —para presentarles a una persona muy importante para la Orden, que fue difícil encontrarla, pero tenerla de nuestro lado nos ayudará mucho en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort —la mayoría de los miembros se estremecieron y algunos se atragantaron con la bebida.

—Pero, ¿por qué mandaste a llamar a los niños?

—Por que esta nueva integrante va a ser compañera de curso de Harry, de Ron y de Hermione, sí Molly ya sé que los menores deben estar apartados con todas las cosas que implican a la Orden, pero es muy importante presentarla por qué estará bajo su custodia —se excusó al ver la cara de reproche de ella.

—Díganos quién es el nuevo integrante —pidió la voz ronca de Sirius —

—Es una estudiante de Beauxbatons. Severus ve a buscarla, esta en el vestíbulo.

El profesor de Pociones de los chicos, se levanto y salió de la cocina, dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a Sirius, sacudiendo su pelo negro, lacio y grasoso antes de atravesar la puerta.

Unos segundos más tarde, Snape ingresaba en la mugrosa cocina con una acompañante. Era morena de ojos y pelo oscuro llevaba sobre sus hombros una capa de viaje color caoba.

—Ella es Selena Riddle —la presentó el director a las caras atónicas de cada uno de los integrantes.

—Es igual a mi hermana Hydra —dijo aún confuso Sirius.

—¿Hermana? Nunca me dijiste que tenías una —reclamó Harry.

—Oh. Es que no me gusta hablar de ella —se explicó su padrino —Era mas pequeña que yo, pero más grande que Regulus, fue la única, además de mí, obviamente, que no perteneció a Slytherin, ella fue a Ravenclaw.

—Una inteligencia como pocas, poseía —declaró la profesora McGonagall —. Realmente excepcional.

—¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de ella Sirius? —pregunto Ginny.

—Porque es mejor no hacerlo.

—¿Esta muerta?-inquirió Hermione con delicadeza.

Pero esta vez Sirius no fue el que contesto, la voz de Selena se hizo escuchar en la sala

—Ella fue raptada, torturada y asesinada por Lord Voldemort.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Sirius pasmado de que una extraña supiera de su hermana.

—Te sorprenderías al darte cuenta todo lo que se sobre su causa. —respondió resguardándose su fuente de información.

—Hoy no es día de interrogatorio, Sirius- dijo Dumbledore al ver que este abría la boca para reprochar la falta de argumento en la respuesta a su pregunta —. Bueno. Listo lo importante, creo que los chicos ya pueden subir y mostrarle a Selena la casa; yo tengo que atender otros asuntos. Se da levantada la sesión —desapareció.

Poco a poco los demás integrantes de la Orden fueron vaciando la sala, quedando un número más o menos reducido a veinte personas, incluidos los señores Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y Mundungus.

Hermione, con una amable sonrisa, se dirigió hacia Selena y se presentó extendiendo la mano:

—Soy Hermione Granger. Ellos, Harry Potter y Fred, George, Ginny y Ron Weasley.

A medida que los iba nombrando cada uno de ellos fue asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Un placer. Yo, bueno, ya saben, Selena.

—Parecido al Selenio —aclaró George y agregó al ver las caras estupefactas de sus amigos —. Es un elemento de la tabla periódica muggle.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, lo que nos deja atónitos es que sepas, al menos, un elemento de la tabla periódica —dijo Ginny. Los demás consintieron lo dicho por la pelirroja y rieron al darse cuenta que todos pensaron lo mismo.

—Selena, querida —la llamo Molly con cariño — ¿No quieres subir y descansar un rato? Debes estar cansada por el viaje. Ginny por que no le muestras su dormitorio. Espero que no te importe compartirlo con las chicas.

—Nada que ver, me encanta. Después de todo, vamos a compartirlos, también, en Hogwarts. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos todos —sugirió George —¿Quieres que te lleve el equipaje?

—Gracias, pero es muy pesado.

—Con un hechizo levitador basta. Deja que me encargue, ya soy mayor de edad.

—Seguro que le gustas —susurró Ginny.

—¡Ginny! —le llamó la atención su hermano —. Que quiera hacer amistades con chicas bonitas como ellas no quieren decir que me gusten. Solamente hay que ser buenos con nuestra nueva compañera de Hogwarts.

—¿Van a subir o quieren quedarse aquí hasta cenar? —preguntó la señora Weasley con enojo ya que ellos no permitían que nadie saliera o entrara porque estaban parados en la puerta.

Harry nunca había entrado en la habitación de las chicas. Este, al igual que el suyo, conservaba su estilo tenebroso, pero las colchas rosadas que cubrían las camas y los demás peluches daban un toque femenino y cálido. Las paredes desiertas y con la pintura rasqueteada daban una cruel frialdad, sin embargo, las cortinas que no eran verdes y mohosas como las de su habitación, sino, eran de color crema con flores pintadas daban un aspecto de luz y dulzura.

Ni bien hubieran entrado todos, George dejo el bolso al lado de una tercera cama sin preparar (la señora Weasley, seguramente, había depositado aquella cama al enterarse que un nuevo miembro viviría con ellos) y fue arrastrado por su gemelo hacia la salida, él despidiéndose con unas disculpas por tener un hermano tan insensible. Ginny salió después de ellos. Dejando solamente en la habitación Harry, Ron, Hermione y Selene. Listo para dar un interrogatorio.

Harry se sentó en una de las camas, al lado de Ron; las chicas se sentaron en la de enfrente.

-¿Quién eres? —preguntó Harry decidido a que no hacía falta tanta formalidad.

—Ya lo dijo Dumbledore, Selena Riddle —respondió a la defensiva debido a la brusquedad de la pregunta.

—Lo que Harry se refiere —explicó Hermione dirigiendo una mirada de disgusto a su amigo —es por qué siendo Riddle estas en la Orden.

—Eso también ya lo dijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enfadado porque Dumbledore había interrumpido su momento de inspiración, pero el permiso de estar esa noche en la cocina junto a los más grandes luchadores contra el terrorista, merecía mucho más que perdón. Tal vez un nuevo chasque con su nombre.

La mejor parte era que su señora madre no se podía negar a una petición del director, estaba claro que luego se desquitaría con ellos mas tarde obligándoles a limpiar vidrios, cortinas, estantes y demás cosas polvorientas sin el uso de su apreciada magia. Aunque seguramente el patriarca con su obsesión muggle le guste reemplazarnos sin que ella se entere.

Sumido en pensamientos como esos, George vio salir al profesor nariz de cuervo de la sala y volver acompañado de una persona no conocida.

De pronto sintió como su corazón latía con una arritmia desaforada. La quinceañera le sonrió y para él fue el momento más mágico de su vida. Tuvo la sensación de que ambos eran imanes.

Quería saber el nombre de su mujer.

-Selena Riddle- escucho a Dumbledore presentarla, y no necesito ningun dato más para grabar en su corazón esas palabras Selena Riddle repite su conciencia

Estupefacto aún por la recién llegada notó que la cocina poco a poco se iba vaciando. Debía presentarse, debía conquistarla. Seguro de si mismo se levanto de la silla, inspiró profundo y cuando abrió la boca no salió ningún sonido. Había quedado helado por su perfume.

-George- lo presento Hermione.

Rápido debes decir algo interesante, que sepa que eres el hombre de su vida

—Parecido al Selenio —aclaró George y agregó al ver las caras estupefactas de sus amigos —. Es un elemento de la tabla periódica muggle.

De todas las idioteces que se te podían haber ocurrido esa es la peor, ahora me puedesdecir ¿cómo vas a levantar tu imagen de **empollón**

Ya se ofrece a subir el equipaje, stodo un hombre.

—¿Quieres que te lleve el equipaje? Con un hechizo levitador basta. Deja que me encargue, ya soy mayor de edad.

¡George Weasley! Mejor no digas nada más. Entiendo que la quieras conquistar pero de ahí a "ya soy mayor de edad. Tú sí que te pasas.

*******

-Mi pequeño Gredse puede saber qué te atraviesa por esa cabezota colorada?- Pregunta su gemelo luego de haber dejado a los demás en la habitación de las chicas y de haberle puesto el cierre a la puerta de la suya.

-No sucede nada mi pequeño Feorge.-responde este cerrando la ventana, dejando así la habitación a oscuras-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿No vas a admitir que esa chica te ha dejado como si vieras a Snape con el pelo recién lavado?

-Pero es que ¿no viste sus ojos? Tan lindos- cerrando los ojos para poder recordar a los de ella- ¿sentiste el perfume cuando entró?

-¿De veras te escuchas? Hasta pareces haber tragado un poco de esa pócima maloliente que Mundungus nos quizo vender el otro día.

-¿En serio doy ese aspecto?- Recordando ese liquido verde con olor a orina

-¿Viste sus ojos?-Fred imita la voz emocionada y empalagosa de su hermano- ¿oliste su perfume cuando entró?- suspirando al igual que él

-¡Oh der hern! Necesito ayuda- pide George con sus ojos horrorizados al ver sus compartamientos en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Pues George Weasley nunca debería comportarse como una niñita a la que le han dado su primer beso.

-Descuida mi preciado hermano- dice Fred propinándole unos golpes en la espalda- para eso somos gemelos. Cuando uno cae el otro lo ayuda a levantarse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Besotes!


	2. Chapter 2 Vapor

Bien me he animado a subirlo por mi misma, si revisión de terceros ni ayuda alguna. Si hay errores o **Horrores **les pido de todo corazón que me los hagan saber. Los amo!

**Discleimer: **creo que no hace falta que aclare que muchos personajes NO son míos, ya que estamos en el fandom de HP es obvio qeu son de la diosa suprema, habrá alguno que otro que sí lo son al igual que esta historia.

**Advertencia:** María Susana o un intento de. Trató de eliminarla pero hasta en eso me gana.

**Dedicación: **A todas las personas que le presten su tiempo para leer estas líneas, espero no defreudarlos) y a los que encuentran errores el doble.

* * *

_Perdidos, encontrados_

Capitulo 2

**Vapor**

La última semana de vacaciones, al igual que las anteriores, los habitantes de la guarida trataron de terminar en convertirla en un sitio habitable.

Selena, al parecer, resultó adaptarse al lugar y a su nueva familia, porque ellos, según lo que decía la Señora Weasley, eran una gran familia.

Harry, aún, no obtenía respuesta a sus preguntas sobre los orígenes de ella, la única que había contestado era que era inglesa y que había sido criada por un mago, luego de ser abandonada por su padre, (de su madre nunca hablaba) hasta que llegara la invitación de ir a estudiar en la escuela francesa de Beauxbatons.

Faltando dos días para el regreso a Hogwarts, habían recibido las cartas para recordarles que el Expreso salía a las once en punto de la mañana de la plataforma 9 y ¾ de la Estación King Cross junto a lista de los nuevos libros que necesitaban, pero Ron y Hermione recibieron algo más: las insignias de prefectos.

La última noche que pasarían en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore visitó a los habitantes del lugar y pidió una reunión con Harry, Sirius y Selena en la sala de estar del primer piso, donde unos días atrás habían montado una batalla con Doxys.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de esta audiencia, Dumbledore? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sé que ustedes dos —dijo refiriéndose a Harry y Sirius —tienen muchas dudas con respecto a la identidad de Selena, al igual que los demás, por supuesto, pero les corresponde enterarse antes que nadie. Así que le voy a pedir señorita Riddle que responda a todas las preguntas que le digan estos dos caballeros —Selena asintió con la cabeza. —Bien. Digan todas sus dudas.

—¿Cómo sabías de lo de mi hermana? —interrogó Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con Tom Riddle?

—Una pregunta a la vez. Dado a que lo principal es saber quién soy. Les contaré: Nací en el hospital de un pequeño pueblo a cincuenta lenguas de Pequeño Hangleton, donde mis abuelos vivían. Mi madre, según me contó mi tutor, se enamoró perdidamente de un hombre, no fue correspondida pero si complacida. En uno de sus encuentros, la verdad es que no se si fueron muchos o pocos, ella quedó embarazada. Estaba feliz por darle a su amor un progenitor, pero él no. Esperó hasta que diera a luz, al fin y al cabo era su hijo, y luego la asesinó. A los pocos meses mi padre desapareció, yo fui criada por uno de sus seguidores Severus Snape. Mi padre es Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort y mi madre Hydra Black, tu hermana Sirius —concluyó.

—¿Eres mi sobrina? —dijo con la voz aún más ronca de lo normal.

—Sí Sirius, soy tu sobrina.

—Creo que ya hemos escuchado suficiente —interrumpió Dumbledore levantándose del sillón forrado de terciopelo verde —Harry acompáñame abajo para avisarle a Molly me voy.

Y se fueron, dejándolos solos para que puedan, tío y sobrina, hablar tranquilamente.

—¿Harry?

—¿Sí, profesor?

—Siento que no puedo pedirte que no le cuentes a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley lo que acabas de oír, pero debo pedirte que trates de dar la información necesaria, si la señorita Riddle lo desea, les contará, ella misma, con detalles.

—Esta bien profesor.

Al pie de la escalera los esperaba la señora Weasley.

—Dumbledore, acaba de irse Mundungus y dice que ha surgido un imprevisto en Parich-Bach y urge tu presencia.

—Muy bien, entonces voy para allá. Sirius y la señorita Riddle están en el estudio, debo pedirles, por favor, que no los interrumpan. Adiós Molly, temo que no llegaré a la reunión de hoy a la noche si esto prologa. Adiós Harry.

—Adiós profesor.

A mitad de la cena, Sirius y Selena, tío y sobrina, se unieron a los habitantes de la casa, ambos con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y la sonrisa que irradiaban de alegría. Contaron brevemente lo ocurrido sin profundizar en los detalles.

Lupin ofreció un brindis por el rencuentro, por la memoria de Hydra Black y por la despedida de los chicos, ya que al día siguiente se irían a Hogwarts.

*************** *************** *************** ***************

Harry se levantó ese domingo con los ruidos de los baúles bajando las escaleras y las quejas de las lechuzas molestas al ser trasladadas cuestas abajo. Se vistió y fue a la cocina a compartir con los demás el último desayuno en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. En el descanso de las escaleras, George estaba explicándole a Selena las diferentes formas de llegar a Hogsmeasde sin ser descubiertos, Harry, al pasar por ahí les guiño un ojo, haciendo que el gemelo se ruborizara y que Selena largara una risita nerviosa.

A travesó la puerta y se encontró a la señora Weasley retando a Fred por ponerle petardos multicolores a Crookshanks, quién se hallaba refugiado en los brazos de Hermione.

—Perdona Hermione —pidió el culpable con la cabeza gacha —. Quería probar si los gatos resistían las explosiones de nuestro nuevo invento: petardos multicolores.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez experimenta contigo mismo —respondió de manera fría.

—Perdona Crookshanks —dijo acariciando su felpuda cabeza — ¿Amigos de nuevo?

Los pelos del gato se erizaron violentamente y mostró sus filosos dientes de manera desafiante.

—De acuerdo, lo que tu digas, Crookshanks.

—Harry, querido ¿qué deseas para desayunar: café o jugo, waffle o tostadas?

—Un café bien fuerte, no más, necesito despabilarme. ¿Y Ron? —preguntó al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo.

—Está con Buckbeak despidiéndose, este verano le tomó mucho cariño.

—No hace falta que lo aclares, mamá —dijo George entrando en la cocina detrás de Selena — El pequeño Ronnie se la ha pasado encerrado en ese cuarto antes de que Harry llegara, prontamente anunciará el casamiento con ese hipogrifo.

—Que le tome mucho afecto a un animal no quiere decir que este enamorado —se defendió bruscamente sentándose al lado de Harry y tomando un poco de su café. — ¡Qué fuerte que esta!-

—¡Buenos Días! —dijo Lupin entrando en la habitación —será mejor que se preparen porque enseguida partimos, Brister ya se fue con sus equipajes.

********

Al llegar al andén 9¾ eligieron un compartimiento de los del medio del tren, acomodaron los baúles y fueron a la plataforma para despedirse de los demás.

—Muchas gracias por todo señora Weasley, un gusto haberla conocido— se despidió Selena

—De nada querida, fue un placer. Cuídense, y recomiendo que se porten bien si quieren regalos de navidad y se los digo en especial a ustedes dos— dijo mirando fijamente a los gemelos

—Buena suerte muchachos, nos vemos en Diciembre— dijo el Señor Weasley

—Adiós Harry, cuida bien de Selena— le susurró Lupin al oído,

—Quédese tranquilo profesor, creo que George se ocupará más que yo— rió

El silbido no tardó en escucharse y los chicos subieron al tren, desde la ventana de su compartimiento saludaban, como los demás alumnos, a sus familiares y amigos.

El tren salía de la plataforma lentamente (Harry podía ver a Sirius correr a través de ella) hasta que agarro la primera curva y ahora andaba sobre el campo. Hermione y Ron, abandonaron el compartimiento, ya que ellos debían ir al vagón de los prefectos, Fred y George (este último protestando) también los dejaron para ir a hablar con Lee sobre "negocios".

Quedaron en el compartimiento solamente Harry, Selena y Ginny, un muchacho torpe, de cara simpática y redonda se instaló con ellos ya que los demás compartimientos estaban llenos

—Neville, ella es Selena Riddle, una estudiante de intercambio de Beauxbatons.- presentó Harry- Selena él es Neville Longbotton, nuestro compañero.

—Un gusto, pensé que los intercambios no se hacían más.- dijo confundido Neville.

—Es que mi familia se mudó a Inglaterra y no querían que este lejos, entonces habló con Dumbledore para saber que se podía hacer y le dijo que sería una estudiante de intercambio.- eso era lo que le había dicho Dumbledore si le llegaran a preguntar sobre su traslado

—Que bueno- exclamó siguiendo confuso- ¿ya sabes en que casa vas a estar?

—Sí, en cuanto Dumbledore le dijo eso le pidió que me llevara para que sepa en que casa estaría. El sombrero me dijo que estaría en Gryffindor.

—Entonces seremos compañeros de casa también.

Las horas pasaban y por la ventana, Harry podía ver en el cielo la aparición de las primeras estrellas, Ron y Hermione aún no habían regresado, el carrito de la comida ya había pasado y Selena y Ginny se divertían probando las Grageas Berty Botts de todos los sabores, cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró una maraña de cabello colorado.

— ¡George!— saltó Ginny de su asiento arrojando un par de confituras al piso

—Sele ven-dice este sin agregar ninguna palabra más _antes de que me arrepienta_

— ¿Qué sucede George?-pregunta ella mientras van caminando por el pasillo pasando de vagón a vagón.

—Aquí-él se detiene y abre la puerta del último compartimiento

Selena pasa y se sienta al lado de la ventanilla, George lo hace a su lado.

— ¿Me vas a contestar que pasa?

—Yo solamente tenía ganas de estar con vos ¿esta mal?

—Oh-desviando su mirada hacia el oscuro paisaje- No, no está mal.

—Sabes en la madriguera tenemos un juego para las noches como estas, repletas de estrellas.

— ¿Cuál?-sin apartar la vista de la ventana

—El que cuenta más estrellas en cinco minutos gana. ¿Quieres?

—Da la señal para empezar y no hagas trampas.

—Los Weasley podremos ser de todo pero jamás unos tramposos-dice este señalando su reloj con la varita- Listos, preparados, ¡ya!

Esos cinco minutos Selene con los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración no hace más que contar estrellas, mientras George no aparta la mirada de ella.

TRACK suena el reloj indicando que ese tiempo ha trancurrido.

-Listo- dice este tomándole la mano- ¿Cuántas?

—Trescientos diecisiete-contesta con total seguridad.- ¿Vos?

—Cincuenta

— ¿Eso solo contaste nomás?- quitando su mano para ponerla sobre su regazo.

—No cincuenta- tomándola de la barbilla- Sin cuenta. La verdad es que no vale la pena mirar las estrellas si tengo algo mucho más hermoso a mi lado para hacerlo.

Pero que era lo que le estaba pasando, recurrir al mismo truco que uso su padre para conquistar a su madre en los terrenos del castillo eso no era signo de cordura. No, claro que no, y sin embargo ahí estaba y no había podido evitarlo.

—Oh Geroge-suspira aludida.

Oír su nombre le hizo ganar confianza y arrimó su cara a la de ella, casi ocasionando un roze de labios si no fuera que Selene dio un salto y se alejo lo mas posible de él.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva con los chicos— mientras atraviesa la puerta.

* * *

Trataré de actuelizar en cuanto la página me lo permita, nunca carga en su totalidad

Besotes!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los que han caído en esta historia.

Entre los examenes de la facultad e internet, que no es el mejor servicio que tengo, me han dificultado en la subida de cap. Pido miles de perdones.

Bueno o los distraigo más y me voy diciendo que jamas diria qeu los personajes y lugares son míos, osea es el fandom de Harry Potter, los mismos pertenecen a la maravillosa Rowling, tal vez halla por ahí alguno qeu otro mío, pero es la minoría y estoy segura qeu ustedes podrán diferenciar

Besotes! Se los quiere

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a Shimoda

Capitulo 3

**Sé lo que piensas y lo controlo**

El gran salón vestía de los colores de las distintas casas y al fondo del mismo la bandera que representaba el escudo del colegio. Las mesas de las cuatro casas, puestas a lo largo, albergaban a los alumnos impacientes, ya sea por el hambre, la ceremonia de selección o por estar todos mojados y con frío. Harry observó el techo encantado, esta vez no había ningún rastro de luna o estrellas, sólo nubes y relámpagos.

La profesora McGonagall se acababa de levantar de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta que estaba ubicada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Seguramente iba a buscar a los alumnos de primero.

—Espero que se dé prisa—dijo Ron mientras la veía partir— de enserio tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una manada entera de escregutos de cola explosiva.

— ¡Ron!- lo reprendió Hermione— La ceremonia de selección es muy importante para los de primero.

—Tienes razón Hermione, pero eso no quita el Hambre— dijo Ginny.

Minutos más tarde el pasillo del medio del Gran Salón estaba saturado de alumnos de primero. Sobre el taburete de madera posaba el remendado sombrero seleccionador. El salón se inundó de un silencio absoluto, todos, alumnos y profesores aguardaban su canción y cuando la terminó todo el alumnado estalló en aplausos y vítores.

—Silencio, por favor— pidió la señora McGonagall—demos lugar a la selección. Cuando los llame deberán sentarse aquí y colocarse el sombrero.

Los alumnos de primer año miraban asombrados lo que ocurría y algunos hasta temblaban, aunque también se deba al frío que sentían por estar mojados. Harry recordó su ceremonia y los miedos que tenía a la pregunta de que pasaría si el sombrero no encontraba una casa para él, ¿tendría que volver con los Dursley? Ante esto no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione

—Nada, después les cuento.

-Abercoime, Euan-llamo la profesora

Un pequeño de orejas grandes se sentó y aguardó la decsición del sombrero.

Poco a poco la fila de estudiantes de primero iba disminuyendo. Mientras Dorian Manester, un chico de cara pálida y ojos oscuros, se sentaba con los de Slytherin.

—Ya falta poco-

—¡Ron! No puede ser que tengas tanta hambre- lo regañó Hemione- te recomiendo que guardes silencio. No olvides que ahora somos prefectos.

—No es por eso- se excuso mientras Madelaine Vicent se colocaba el sombrero- ya llegan a la "W".

— ¿Eh?

— Las hermanas Wingstone

— _¡Hufflepuff !_

—Artemis Wingstone.

La niña de piel morena y ojos verdes llevaba el cabello oscuro y con rulos recogidos en una cola de caballo.

— _¡Gryffindor!_

Ron estalló de alegría y aplaudió agitadamente.

—Alena Wingstone.

Esta era igual que su hermana, salvo que sus ojos no eran del mismo color, el derecho era verde y el izquierdo azul. Harry quedó impactado por esta característica "¿acaso uno de los gemelos de todas las familias mágicas tendrían los ojos de diferente color? No podría ser si Fred y George eran gemelos y ambos tenían los ojos iguales". Pensó

— _¡Gryffindor!_

— Esto es fabuloso, increíble tenemos a las dos hermanas!- exclamó Ron mientras saltaba rebosante de alegría.

—Ron, te recomiendo que te calmes si no quieres ser el centro de atención, somos prefectos- le recordó Hermione cuando los integrantes de las demás mesas los miraban con cara rara y emitían risitas nerviosas.

—Ephran Wood—llamó McGonagall al último de la fila de primero.

—Es el hermano de Oliver- le comentó Fred a Harry- es igual, sólo que más bajito.

— _¡Gryffindor!_

—Este niño ya tiene un puesto de cazador, su hermano me dijo que era excelente con la Quaffle.

—El año que viene porque los alumnos de primero no pueden...

— Ya conozco las reglas Hermione. Muchas gracias.

Mientras Ephran recibía una calurosa bienvenida por parte de los de Gryffindor, la profesora McGonagall tomaba al sombrero seleccionador y al taburete y se retiraba por la puerta ubicada atrás de la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Dumbledore se levantaba y al acto siguiente todos los alumnos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio.

—A los alumnos de primero: ¡bienvenidos a su nueva casa! A los demás ¡bienvenidos a su casa! Se los extrañaba mucho. Este año tengo el orgullo de presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, la señorita Nimphadora Tonks, lamentablemente su thestral sufrió un percance, pero mañana la tendremos desayunando con nosotros. El señor Filch me a pedido que les recuerde que esta prohibido utilizar magia por los pasillos ni petardos encantados- Fred y George lanzaron sonrisas comprometedoras- para más información preguntar por la lista de las cosas no permitidas en el castillo y jardines del colegio. La siguiente información es para los alumnos de primero y alguno que otro más viejo: el bosque prohibido esta prohibido para los estudiantes. Dado todos los anuncios les recomiendo que coman bien y que vallan a la cama sin dormir, mañana será otro día. ¡ATAQUEN!

Dicho esto las mesas se abarrotaron de comidas (carne asada, pollo, papas tartas de carne y verduras, etc.), Ron lleno su plato con todo lo que tenía cerca

—Recomiendo que no comas tanto, hace mal- le dijo Hermione impresionada por lo que contenía su plato.

—Hermione yo te recomiendo que termines esa carne o lo haré yo por ti.

*************************************************************************************************************************

A la mañana del día siguiente, Harry fue el primero del dormitorio en levantarse, se colocó la túnica y atravesó el orificio del retrato en dirección al Gran Salón. Allí encontró a los pocos alumnos madrugadores entre los cuales estaba Selena.

—Hola Harry-dijo ella soñolienta entre sus manos había una gran jarra de café bien oscuro- ¿tampoco podías volver a dormir?

—No, no duermo mucho desde aquella noche.- respondió este aún más dormido que su amiga- ¿me pasas las tostadas?

—Ten- le alcanzó una bandeja de plata con tostadas y mermeladas de distintos sabores- ¿quieres café?

—Sí, por favor. ¿Sabes si Tonks ya llegó?

—Creo que sí, pero aún no ha bajado.

Poco a poco su dialecto fue progresando, ya que el café los iba despabilando. Por lo tanto, cuando una alumna de primero se sentó junto a ellos, ya estaban del todo despiertos.

—Buen día— dijo esta acomodándose un mechón de cabello sobre el su ojo izquierdo- soy Alena Wingstone— se presentó extendiéndole la mano a Harry., quién se la estrecho

—Bienvenida a Gryffindor Alena, Harry Potter.

—Ya lo sabia- dijo lanzando una sonrisita nerviosa.- ¿y tú?

—Selena Riddle, un gusto Alena.

—El gusto es mío- respondió haciendo el mismo movimiento de taparse su ojo izquierdo con un mechón de pelo, justo cuando Harry se acomodaba el flequillo sobre su cicatriz.

—Sé lo que se siente- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Créeme lo tuyo es muy distinto, a ti te reconocen y admiran, a mí me miran con cara rara y me apartan.

—Nosotros no te apartamos. Y no siempre es lindo que te admiren como un héroe cuando en realidad no...

—Eres un héroe Harry.

— ¿Tu eres la hija de John Wingstone?- preguntó Selena tratando de cambiar el tema al descubrir la incomodidad de Harry.

—Sí, yo soy una de las hijas, mi hermana, Artemis aún duerme, creo que despertara faltando poco tiempo para que termine la hora del desayuno.

Minutos más tarde, el gran salón se llenó de alumnos que se reunían a los madrugadores manifestándose a través de balbuceos en vez de palabras. De pronto, de la puerta ubicada detrás de la mesa de los profesores surgió una mujer que llevaba una túnica blanca y negra y el pelo, corto, de un color muy peculiar: rosa chicle.

— ¡Tonks!- exclamó Harry al verla- ya está aquí.

Selena y Alena dirigieron la vista a la mesa de los profesores en el momento en que su nueva profesora tomaba asiento al lado de McGonagall. Al sentarse, Tonks, dirigió hacia Harry y sus compañeros una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano.

— ¿Ella es nuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Alena.

— Sí- contestó Harry— Ella es Nimphadora Tonks.

— ¿Nimphadora?

—Oh, no la llames así. No le gusta, se pone furiosa- le aconsejó una chica de pelo enmarañado.

Hermione acababa de llegar y tomó un sorbo de café de la taza de Harry.- Ron tiene razón- dijo depositando la taza en la mesa con cara de asco- lo que tomas no es sano.

—Sabía que me darías la razón algún día- dijo Ron sentándose al lado de ella- eso no es café, es veneno. ¿me pasas la avena?- pidió a la chica de primero- ¿tu eres...?- preguntó al percatarse de su presencia. La cara de Ron se iluminó como la de un niño que espera que un extraño con uniforme rojo descienda por su chimenea.

—Alena Wingstone, y sí soy la hija de John Wingstone.

—Ronald Weasley, admiro a tu padre.

Y así, Ron empezó a relatar las más destacadas actuaciones del guardián de su equipo favorito. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall repartía los pergaminos con los horarios.

—Oh! De nuevo nos toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones con los de Slytherin- protestó Harry.

— ¡Tenemos a Tonks hoy mismo!- exclamo entusiasmada Hermione- me encantaría saber como será nuestra primera clase con ella.

—Si hubieras querido saber el futuro no tendrías que haber abandonado Adivinación Hermione- le recordó Ron.

Terminaron de desayunar y los alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor se dirigieron hacia los jardines del colegio, más precisamente a la cabaña del profesor de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas, al llegar al umbral divisaron un grupo de negro y esmeralda en el huerto de calabazas.

— ¿Como se sentirá la vieja celebridad ahora que su admirador número uno lo remplaza con las hijas de otro "Don Nadie"- dijo la cabecilla del grupo, Draco Malfoy, los demás rieron al unísono.- dinos Potter qué se siente ser desplazado.

—Déjenlo- le susurró Hermione al ver los puños de sus amigos sosteniendo con firmeza sus varitas- no sigan su juego.

Harry y Ron optaron por hacerle caso a su amiga y dirigirle, simplemente, a su enemigo una mirada de profundo odio.

La clase quedó en completo silencio cuando su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rebus Hagrig, se hacia presente cargando una gran bolsa maloliente, que provocaron mareos y náuseas entre los alumnos. Hizo una señal de que lo siguieran y, como siempre, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Selena debieron encaminar la procesión hacia lo que sería una clase en la que correrían (otra vez) peligro de muerte.

—Tranquilos— los calmó Selena—no traerá algo que nos pueda hacer daño. Él sabe muy bien lo que hace- y agregó ante las caras de sus amigos- ¿no?

—Como se luce que no ha estado en ninguna "clase" de este, Riddle— le contestó Malfoy con frialdad— en tercero casi me arranca un brazo un hipogrifo y era nuestra primera clase.

—Pero aún lo tienes, lástima, al menos no hubieras sido un completo inútil, si no tres cuartos- esbozó con gran sonrisa- además, cualquiera sabe que se los debe tratar con respeto. Creo que hasta un muggle actuaría con respeto

Malfoy, avergonzado por las risas de los de Gryffindor que había causado el comentario de Selena, se ocultó detrás de sus compinches (gorilas, según Ron), Crabbe y Goyle.

Llegaron a la lindera del bosque prohibido. Hagrig depositó la bolsa en el suelo, esta se abrió dejando ver su contenido: grandes trozos de carne podrida. De nuevo mareos y náuseas, incluso Pansy Parkinson dio profundas arcadas y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—No se asusten, ellos están entrenados, pero si alguno se topa con uno de su especie debo recomendarles que huelen el miedo y atacan—anunció a su clase de quinto año.

—Ok. Eso me tranquiliza— dijo Ron, temblando de pies a cabeza, esperando que su mayor temor no aparezcan entre los árboles: arañas; gigantes y peludas arañas.

Pero no fue esa especia la que emergió de la oscuridad del bosque. Al verla, muchos (en realidad todos) retrocedieron uno, dos, tres y hasta diez pasos, dejando una distancia de un metro entre ellos y las bestias. Harry observó al animal y clavó su mirada en sus dos cuernos largos afilados y el gran bozal, que dejaba ver al menos seis colmillos, y pensó que sería mejor no cruzarse con uno en su estado salvaje.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme de que especie se trata? — preguntó señalando al grande y jorobado animal de color púrpura plomizo, parado sobre enormes zarpas de cuatro dedos cada una.

E inmediatamente, Hermione alzó su mano.

—Es un Graphorn, señor.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Y supongo que sabrás donde se encuentran.

—Viven en regiones montañosas de Europa, algunas veces se han visto trolls de montaña montando sobre ellos pero, como no agradan ser domesticados, muchos de esos trolls son lastimados con sus cuernos.

—Y sus propiedades son...

—Su piel es más gruesa que la del dragón y repele la mayoría de los hechizos y sus cuernos, pulverizados, sirven como ingredientes de muchas pociones.

—¡Excelente Hermione! Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

—Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes tomen un pedazo de carne y se la entreguen en forma de alabanza, para perderle el miedo, y para que ellos sepan que son buenas personas.

La actividad ocupó lo que quedaba del tiempo de la clase. Ya que el Graphorn ya no tenía el bozal y había que entregarle la comida sin ser uno mismo parte de ella.

Regresaron al castillo a la hora del almuerzo pero, antes de ir al Gran Salón, se dirigieron a los baños para lavarse y, en algún caso, para vomitar. Durante la comida, la mayoría, optó por no ingerir carne.

*********************** ******************** ********************* *******************

—Para mi facilitación de horarios, arreglé con el director que daría clase a todos los alumnos de quinto juntos. —explicó su nueva profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras a los cuarenta alumnos que había en su salón— ya que debo cumplir con otras cuestiones laborales. Así que tendremos que organizarnos para la convivencia.

Diciendo esto dirigió su varita hacia el pizarrón, en el cual comenzaron a aparecer las siguientes consigas:

Los alumnos deberán ser puntuales, para evitar que se interrumpa la clase continuamente.

Mantenerse al día con las tareas, para evitar el atraso de las clases.

No crear disturbios ni enfrentamientos entre las distintas casas.

Ser respetuosos con el docente a cargo y con sus compañeros.

—Copien, por favor, y subrayen los puntos tres y cuatro- pidió

Y al instante se oyeron ruidos de pergaminos siendo rasgados por la pluma, o cuando las mismas eran depositadas en el tintero para la recargase de tinta.

—Hoy empezaremos con algo que trabajaremos durante todo el año, ya que la mayoría de los grandes magos, no pueden dominarlo en su totalidad. Pero, entonces, por qué la aprendemos si no es probable que la controlemos. Se los enseño para que estén prevenidos, alertas porque estamos en tiempos oscuros, en tiempos de guerra y nuestros enemigos, el innombrable y sus seguidores, pueden descubrir que es lo que pensamos, por lo tanto, les enseñaré a cerrar su mente, a proteger sus sentimientos. Esto es la Oclumancia: la mente crea un campo protector para que el otro no penetre en nuestro cerebro y averigüe lo que pensamos y sentimos.

La clase había aguardado silencio, Harry se sentía feliz ya que era el primer profesor que no lo nombraba utilizaba como ejemplo mientras que Hemione, a su lado, tomaba apuntes con la rapidez de su saeta, parecía que durante el verano había estado practicando.

—Ahora lo que haremos es esto: yo intentare de entrar en su mente y ustedes trataran de impedirlo dejando sus mentes en blanco, más adelante usarán hechizos para protegerse, pero primero quiero que traten de despejarse de sus sentimientos, ya que en una batalla de vida o muerte deberán hacerlo. ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

El silencio continuaba, pero se intercambiaban miradas expectantes a quien sería el valiente que se animara. Al fin una muchacha de largas trenzas coloradas de Revenclaw alzó su mano y se paró delante de la profesora.

— Lo único que debes hacer es cerrar tu mente, piensa en blanco.- le dijo apuntándola con su varita-

_¡Legilimens!_

No ocurrió nada pues, la profesora luegoexplicó que no era un hechizo externo, sino interno. La victima solamente puede sentirlo. Cuando le tocó a Harry pasar, sintió que alguien penetraba en su mente y descubría sus recuerdos: corriendo por los techos de la escuela primaría, luchando contra un basilisco, Hagrig derribando una puerta, la tía Marge hinchada, un boggart saliendo del ropero. La profesora levantó la varita y Harry se encontró en el medio del aula, con todos sus compañeros mirándolo atentamente. La mayoría, una vez acabado el hechizo, estaba en la misma posición en la que habían sido atacados, parados en el medio del aula. Solamente dos chicos de Slytherin, una de Revenclaw y una de Gryffindor (obviamente Hermione) se encontraron de rodilla, la profesora les había otorgado diez puntos por ser los que más cerca estuvieron de cumplir la consigna. Selena, fue la única en controlar su mente y rechazar a Tonks cuando, ésta quiso introducirse en su mente. La profesora le dio cincuenta puntos y le preguntó como lo había logrado, ella confesó que desde chica su tutor la entrenaba para prohibir la entrada de ajenos a sus recuerdos.

— Era por si me agarraban los seguidores de mi padre- explicaba durante la cena a Harry, Ron y Hermione- Severus pensaba que si me descubrían podía pasar dos cosas, una que me mataran o la otra que me veneraran. Es más, los pocos mortífagos que sabían de mi existencia me buscaron hasta que, seguramente Lucius les contó que me encontraba acá.

— Pero ¿cómo se enteró?- preguntó Ron

— Snape, sabía que era un traidor- contestó Harry.

— Si Severus fuera un traidor, me hubiera entregado en cuanto me tuvo en sus brazos y en este momento yo no estaría hablando con ustedes- defendió Selena a su tutor

— ¿Y entonces?- volvió a preguntar Ron,

— Seguramente Malfoy (Draco) sabía de mi existencia y conocía mi nombre.

— ¿En qué andan?- preguntó un pelirrojo sobresaltando a los demás.

— ¡George!- lo reprendió Hermione- nunca... más... hagas eso- dijo jadeando por el susto

— Deberían ver sus caras- bromeó.- Encontramos un pasadizo secreto en el quinto piso detrás de la estatua de la bruja con el búho. Sele debes venir

Ante el pedido, Selena se levantó y salió del Gran Salón con George tomados de la mano, observados por la mirada recelosa de una pelirroja. Al ver esto, Harry, Ron y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas, que llamaron la atención a de más de un alumno que se encontraba en el comedor.

— No es que no me guste— justificó Ginny— pero es mi hermano y pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Debo ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego.

— Aguarda que voy contigo— le dijo Hermione— la oclumancia me dejó muchas dudas.

Harry y Ron continuaron su cena, pero al cabo de poco tiempo fueron interrumpidos por Fred.

— Hermano Weasley, estamos perdiendo a uno de los nuestros. El amor le ha llegado. Es una situación crítica. Esto requiere una larga charla. ¿sabes donde está?

— Creó que en el quinto piso- informó Harry— dijo algo de un pasadizo secreto.

— Encima cuenta los hallazgos- dijo con aire herido—Vamos Ron, esto requiere un gran justificativo.

Ron miró con gran angustia su porción de Lemon Pie, que acababa de servirse. Ron dudaba

— Lo que faltaba al que creo mi hermano prefiere una porción de torta antes que a la familia- le reclamó Fred que continuó con su tono indignado

— Mira Fred, George es grande y puede hacer lo que quiere. Y esto— dijo elevando el plato que contenía el Lemon Pie a la altura de sus ojos— no es una torta, es un Lemon Pie. Y entre ti y el lemon pie: LEMON PIE.

— Esto esta más grave que lo que pensé, tienes que ir a la enfermería. Tal vez te pusieron poción adictiva— Fred con cara de preocupado, pero bromeando

— No, yo creo que esto esta muy bueno.

— ¡VAMOS!

Ron fue arrastrado por su hermano a través del pasillo que separaba la mesa de Gryffindor de la de Hufflepuff. En la gran puerta Ron alcanzó a decirle con mímica a lo que Harry entendió como que se más tarde se verían en la sala común. Harry hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de entendimiento y también se levanto.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común, en una de las aulas del cuarto piso escuchó un sollozo. Harry, preocupado, decidió entrar: Encontró a una alumna que por su tamaño debería ser de primero sentada en uno de los pupitres. La niña levantó la mirada y dejó ver que sus ojos eran de diferentes colores.

— Ah, hola Harry— dijo Alena secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

— Hola ¿qué sucede?

— Nada importante— respondió desviando la mirada hacia el pizarrón — es sólo que no me gusta.

— Te entiendo.

— Pero es diferente, tú no eres un fenómeno, un anormal, yo... sin embargo...

— Tú tampoco lo eres.

— Harry eso es mentira—- le negó ella— tienes que escuchar a la gente hablando sobre esto.

— Con ese criterio yo también soy anormal, hasta mi propia familia me lo hace saber todos los días que paso con ellos.

Alena simuló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Además, creo— continuo Harry— que es una característica muy singular y los que no saben comprender eso son anormales

— Gracias Harry, pero...

— Los metamorfomagos también son rechazados, pero es porque la gente no acepta lo distinto. Sabes la profesora Tonks es metamorfomaga y se siente con mucho orgullo de tener su don.

— Hoy tuvimos nuestra primera clase con ella y se presentó cambiándose el color del pelo y cuando me vio supo que yo era una ilusiómaga.

— ¿Una qué?

— Ilusiómaga. Puedo engañar y controlar la mente de los demás creando ilusiones, es por eso que tengo los ojos así. Con el azul creó y con el verde controlo.

— Entonces ¿puedes hacer que la gente que sufre sea feliz?

— Sí, pero viviría en una mentira y mi madre siempre decía que las mentiras no son buenas.

— ¿Decía?

— Murió cuando teníamos con Artemis tres años, al parecer el nacimiento de mi hermano Shimoda la debilitó y los curanderos no pudieron parar la hemorragia.

— Lo siento mucho. Al menos tienes recuerdos...

— Sí, pero muy pocos teníamos sólo tres años. Igual mi padre llenó la casa con fotos de ella.

— A mí nunca me dijeron la verdadera causa de la muerte de mis padres y menos que eran magos

— ¿De enserio? No lo creo

— Mis tíos piensan que todo esto es anormal y creyeron que si no me decían nada tal vez sería raro, sino medio raro— expreso con una sonrisa que contagió a Alena

— Tú también tienes un don Harry, puedes hacer feliz a la persona más triste de este planeta. Ven vamos a la sala común que mi hermana debe estar preocupada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discleimer:** nada es mío a exepción del lugar donde se desarrolla este hecho y un personaje, pues todo lo demas es de J. K. Rowling.

Este Capitulo se lo dedico a las vivoras, gracias por depositar ezperanzas en qeu una Sue puede dejar de serlo, creo qeu voy bien. Cualquier cosa ustedes me avisan.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**George perdido.**

— Aquí es— indica mientras extiende su varita hasta tocar el pico del búho— Es verdaderamente asombroso el castillo, y lo más divertido son estos lugares

La bruja se hace a un lado, dejando a la vista una puerta de mediano tamaño. George la empuja y toma la mano de su compañera

—Ven— dice a una dubitativa Selena- Anda confía

Ella acepta la mano ofrecida y juntos atraviesan el portal.

—_Lumus_— susurran ambos desvelando un jubiloso pasillo.

Las blancas paredes estaban decoradas por cuadros del romanticismo, que mostraban a los brujos de la alta sociedad en distintos banquetes y tertulias; los mismos poseían marcos de oro con detalles en rubís. También se encontraban pequeñas columnas de mármol que sostenían jarrones azules con láminas de oro, que relataban que alguna vez formaron parte de magníficos palacios.

—Es precioso— comenta deslumbrada Selene.

—Lo sé- contesta George igual que anonadado— con mi hermano no podíamos creerlo cuando vimos todo esto.

— ¿A quién habrá pertenecido?

—A alguien de la nobleza de antaño seguro, pero con Fred creemos que si alguien lo escondió acá fue porque era muy celoso de sus tesoros

—Seguramente y me arriesgaría a pensar que ha puesto una maldición- Reflexiona y mira con mayor precaución.

—Eso lo averiguaremos más tarde con mi hermano- dice tratando de concluir el tema- Te traje aquí por otra cosa- poco a poco George va notando como sus pulsaciones se elevan hasta alcanzar números peligrosos para su salud

—George estas temblando- Ella levanta la mano de él observa la agitación incontrolada- Trata de respirar hondo.

Este inhala y exhala.

—Lo que pasó en el Tren…

—No digas nada- comprendiendo el punto en cuestión— Entiendo los motivos por lo que los hiciste es tu naturaleza masculina y no necesitas pedirme perdón, porque nunca me sentí ofendida.

—No espera-la interrumpe volviendo a tomar su mano- ese no era a lo que iba, va sí, pero con otra mirada ¿Quería pedirte si…?

-Sí- ahora es ella quien no lo deja terminar- Podemos ser amigos George- Quita sus manos emprende el camino a la salida— ¿Vienes o te quedarás acá toda la noche?

—Eh…- Responde un estupefacto George- Debo ir a ver a Fred, así que adelántate.

_George eres un idiota _piensa viéndola atravesar la puerta _detenla y dile que la quieres y termina tú pregunta._

_¿Pero como decirle eso sí ella había pronunciado claramente la palabra "amigos"?_

No, no podía, así como tampoco podría olvidarla.

Se tiró al piso a meditar y se quedó dormido.

— ¡Geroge Weasley!- bramó una voz familiar.

—Fred — murmuró— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues nada- Finge una voz natural— Venía caminando y justo me tope con una estatua y me pregunté si era la misma a la que conducía un pasadizo qué hasta hace pocas horas solamente sabían de su existencia dos personas, hasta que alguien hizo obra de traición y se lo contó a la tercera. Que no la veo por aquí, así que supongo flaqueó por el camino.

—Te equivocas Fred-Dice con vos apagada- Vino, pero se fue y no la pude seguir

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de Selena, pero estoy hasta el cuello de ella-sacando a relucir sus celos hacia su hermano.

—Quería hablar con ella un tema privado, por eso la traje aquí—se disculpa— No va a volver a suceder, lo prometo

— ¿Y cual fue su respuesta?— Pregunta en vano porque prevé la respuesta por el rostro de su hermano, irradiaba tristeza nunca lo había visto así.

—No le llegue a preguntar, pero digamos que dijo "amigos"

—Valla— Fred sentía la desolación de su hermano, no podía hacer nada para evitar que la angustia ocupe parte de su cuerpo—Ya pasará brother, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

—Puede ser.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí. Lee esta consiguiendo nuevos clientes, tal vez necesita una ayuda.

—Gracias

—Para algo están los hermanos

Al atravesar el portal, Fred tocó nuevamente el pico del ave y la bruja se colocó en su lugar, donde yacía la puerta.

Fred cargaba a un George bien distinto, pues este iba callado y somnoliento. El comportamiento de su hermano también percutía en él, desde el esfuerzo de cargarlo por las escaleras y pasillos del castillo hasta en sus propios sentimientos, le angustiaba tener a su hermano en ese estado. Había llegado a la conclusión que Selene sería algo más que una chica para él, que sus temores eran ciertos: George se hallaba completamente perdido.

* * *

Lo admito el cap me ha quedado muy cortiño, es que no me parecía estar tanto tiempo sin editar y la semana entrante tengo todos los parciales de la uni y me iba a hacer imposible subir.

¡Muchas gracias!

¡Besotes!


End file.
